Prophylactic Salvation
by Amoefiach
Summary: Chikane starts to think about how tough life can truly be. She starts to believe that there is no way to save her sanity except for a permanent end. Can anyone save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own Kannazuki no Miko. Also please do not be discouraged so quickly from this first chapter, it will get less depressing... eventually.

Warnings: Thoughts of suicide (feels like an antidepressant commercial here)

* * *

That simple yet complex day seemed to be almost everything she may have ever longed for in a lifetime. During that day the sun shown horribly bright and almost painfully on even the most blind of eyes, just urging them to reconsider any thought of entering out into the "normal" world. Somehow she had managed to slip past, only to be later caught in an even worse position than any other.

As she began her long and enduring journey to the temporary place of imprisonment, she was once again caught up in a rather difficult predicament. Lately her thoughts had gone wild; so bad they were that every time she thought, she would have to stop in worry of endangering her sanity. Never did she ever believe that she might be trapped in a situation like this. She was caught between the choices of a life that, each time a grain of sand would fall, would be engulfed with complete regret and a permanent solution that would lead her to the place forever unknown to all of human kind. As of now her choice was quite obvious, the easier way out always seemed to be the most.

"Only a few more days," she would continue to tell herself, "maybe then my mind may be in a better place. If only I had some other way out…" Throughout her entire walk (she insisted on walking instead of getting the usual ride) she would repeat this many times inside of her barely capable mind. "What have I done to put myself in this place?" she would wonder.

Slowly she inched closer to her target, her imprisonment, her temporary distraction, the only thing that would keep her alive. Her legs began to feel numb; in fact they felt so numb that if you were to take a hammer, perhaps, and hit either of them, she would not have twitched. Yet, onward she continued, onward towards the all those horrid people that stressed her so far as to make her consider death over living.

Apathetic she was as all the shouts directed towards her for some hope of a bit of attention were ignored. "Himemiya-sama!" or even "Miya-sama" they all shouted but she really could not care. In a few more days she would not have to deal with them, so why not make it easier and start now? With each attempt they would make, her sanity dropped even lower.

"This world does not care for me. It merely banishes me at every chance it can. All these people are fakes, only clinging onto me in hope of getting notices by someone of the opposite sex. Foolish they all are!" she thought as a sly smile spread across her face. "But I suppose for today I must put on a show once again. If they discover my plan, they may try to stop me."

The school day seemed to just float past. Each hour past by at an incredibly slow pace but finally it was time for lunch and she knew just where she would be spending her time, the rose garden. Little did she know what would happen next…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko. Also, I forgot to mention that this may be a bit au-ish in the beginning but it will gradually start to fit with the storyline somewhat. Sorry for another short chapter...

Warnings: Thoughts of suicide, self-injury.

* * *

She once again sat at under the magnificent tree that existed only in her rose garden. It seemed that when she took refuge under the tree, at least some of her problems would appear to decrease, well, at least they seemed to.

She pulled out her beautiful tool that hid inside of her boot. As the sun spotted it, a blinding glare seemed to cast off a warning. She didn't care though; nothing could stop her from getting the long needed endorphins that were absolutely necessary to survive the rest of the day. Glancing at it once last time, she placed it against her skin. Slowly and watching that it never went deep enough to cause major damage, she dragged it along her skin. An acute indent could be found where the tool once was and little droplets of her almost perfectly red blood began to form. The cut was not deep enough to affect her so once again she began to pull it across her skin.

Just then, her senses told her that she was being watched. "Please stop," a sweet and innocent voice called out. She pulled her gaze away from the tool to discover the identity of her intruder. She had never seen this girl before. This girl seemed to be a reincarnation of a star on earth. Her hair was long and beautiful. Her eyes were deep pools of understanding and worry. Her lips even made the tortured girl quiver. Never had she been graced by such an amazing presence as this. Truly there was something special about the intruder.

Carefully, the intruder walked up to her. "I'm sorry. Please stop. You can not do this to yourself. I know that I do not know you, but you must not do this." The girl took the tool from the other girl and stared at it between her fingers.

"Who are you?" the tortured girl asked.

"My name is Kurusugawa Himeko."

"I am Himemiya Chikane."

An awkward silence settled its way between the two girls. Neither of them could find anything to say next.

Chikane could only sit and stare as numerous thoughts worked their way inside her mind. "Why did she stop me?" she kept thinking. "Who am I to her to make this immense worry be seen in her eyes?"

Himeko started to fidget. "I- I should not be here. I'm sorry. I will leave." With Chikane's eyes still glued to her, she struggled to get up. There was some sort of force that was telling her to stay her and make sure the girl would no longer harm herself but inside her instinct was screaming at her to flee.

Just as Himeko placed Chikane's tool back into her hand, Chikane's other hand grabbed onto Himeko's. Closer she pulled her until her ear was mere inches from her mouth. "Please do not leave me forever. I need a savior. You were the only one to try and save me." She released Himeko and carefully stood up, her back to the very one that just saved her. "Please do not disappear," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I promise to proofread more carefully from now on. Hopefully I'll catch things like that.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.

* * *

Never had Chikane ever felt this blissful. Her entire view on life reversed itself completely. No longer were the strings of her life being controlled by an overwhelming presence of death but now it felt as if the sun itself was in control over her entire being, spreading its light throughout her veins and into the deepest pits of her heart. She felt alone, hopeless, down, no longer.

The strangest part of it all was the source of which this new emotion came. She could remember the short but life-changing conversation as though it was a movie set on replay in her mind.

"_Please do not disappear," she whispered. Hope and desperation was clear throughout the simple command. "I may be the most abnormal person you will ever meet but please do not leave forever. Promise me that and I will no longer harm myself," her voice managed to call out. Her throat felt like a jug of ice had been dumped down it, choking her and cooling it so it could no longer cause her regrets. She worried as the thought of complete rejection was the most probable response. "I should not have said anything," she wondered as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Why am I not able to control my speech?"_

_A delicate hand placed itself on Chikane's shoulder. Chikane turned around only to be met with sweet and understanding eyes. "Chikane-chan, you are normal. No you are better than that, you are yourself and no one should change that," Himeko said with a smile. Her hand wiped away a tear before it could stain what she considered a face of perfection. "Do not cry. I promise to become your friend." With this said she hugged the taller girl. Little did she know of the change that was made in such a simple reaction, it turned a once self-destructive girl, into a harbor for hope._

The rest of the school day seemed to float by as the only thing in her mind was the girl from earlier. Every time see caught a glimpse of someone that was any bit like Himeko, her heart would race. Maybe most could not believe in it, but to Chikane, this had to have been love at first sight.

It had to have been the one thing Himeko said that no other had even thought of saying to Chikane. _"Chikane-chan, you are normal. No you are better than that, you are yourself and no one should change that." _Those words hung close to her heart. Maybe she truly was normal and not some goddess that everyone wanted and longed to be like. If only those people truly knew what thoughts ran threw her head daily. Himeko was different, though, she was not like the rest. She must have known what was inside of Chikane's head for she was the only being that had ever dared to say that Chikane was in fact a normal human. Hearing that she was normal made her feel like she was far more special than anyone else in the wretched school. Also, it gave her back her will to continue with life. No longer did she wish to come to a permanent ending. All she wanted to do now was to find the girl that changed her life and somehow be able to repay her for the salvation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry but I may not be able to get any more updates on this for about a week... Also, I am slowly trying to lengthen these but it sort of is a difficult task for me... Anyways... thanks again to my reviewers. You guys truly give me a reason to be happy with life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.

* * *

The next day Chikane awoke with something so rare she swore it had never happened before; on her face was a rather large smile. The reason as to why the smile was upon her face was also quite puzzling. Apparently, she must have had a very interesting dream over night.

_Rain was pouring down as hard as hail. A great and vast forest of trees filled the horizon. The light source was that of the Moon, silver and perfect. Soggy, perilous, and unforgiving were her surroundings. The only thing that seemed to stick out was a faint and alluring light opposite the Moon. _

_In a cliché-like way, they only thing she could do was run towards and discover what the great light was.__As she ran the trees were a blur of greens, browns, and other dark nature colors. Everything was completely lucid but also surreal at the same time. With every step she took, she wondered if she was actually getting even further away. Suddenly she ran out of breath. The entire forest seemed to be swirling around her. Oddly enough it was the light that seemed to be getting closer this time. Although it was still quite a ways out into the distance, she swore that it seemed to be bobbing as if it was a human walking her way._

_Onward she stared, unable to move her eyes from the sight in front of her. Soon the light was close enough to distinguish the different colors that it contained. Towards the top, the light seemed to be almost an orange color. Just below the orange, there was a bright and beautiful red and white mixture. Closer and closer the strange light walked. Soon it was only a few feet away. Only then did it dawn on her that the light in front of her was actually a glowing and angelic Himeko wearing a kimono that seemed as though Chikane had seen it before.._

_Himeko gracefully extended her arm out to Chikane and placed her hand upon her heart. "Your heart is racing," she spoke. She walked even closer and embraced Chikane. _

_Meanwhile, Chikane had no idea how to react. As she embraced the shorter girl, she felt a change come over her body and soul. The feeling was orgasmic and reached out to the very tips of her limbs only to circle back and be twice as strong in her heart. The only way to get any where close in describing what the sensation was is to say that it was a tingling rush of endorphins that somehow found a way to reach every single piece of her body and mind._

_When Himeko pulled away, she gazed at Chikane with a sort of love in her eyes. She took her and led her under a tree. "You are soaked," she stated. _

_The truth had gone unknown to Chikane. She had no idea that the rain was still continuing throughout the magical moment. "I do not mind. Being with you makes all my worldly worries go away."_

_An extremely beautiful smile worked its way upon Himeko's face. Slowly, her head inched towards Chikane's. Her soft and rather large lips were parted and her eyes were closed. Chikane knew was about to come next. Their lips met and yet another change was made. Not only was Himeko glowing as a star but now Chikane too, glowed as brightly as the Moon behind her._

"Ojou-sama_, are you alright? _Ojou-sama…?" the voice of her maid broke through the reconciliation.

"Yes, I am quite alright." Chikane replied. Little did Otoha know that Chikane was far more than "alright."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately but there was something wrong with logging in for a while. Also I have realized that I may only update on weekends and Wednesdays now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.

* * *

Once again Chikane was on her way to school but this time she was in the usual car and did not feel so terrible about life. Actually she felt quite the opposite. Her dream from the night left her feeling far more energetic and lethargic. Also the events this morning had given her a new hope.

She had awakened at an earlier time than usual with something very special to her in mind. After being served tea by Otoha, Chikane had asked her for some materials with which she could create something. Otoha returned shortly after with a rather large box full of crayons, markers, pencils, scissors, and many different colors and styles of paper. Chikane quickly picked out a beautiful seashell-colored paper. Her hands worked in a delicate way to assure that she cut the paper to be perfect. She reached into the box and pulled out a range of colors varying from reds to blues. Every single color she picked out, she used. It had been the most amazing and colorful thing she had ever created. On the front there was a series of scribbles and minuet pictures scattered to fill space. When you opened it you could see a happy couple of stick-people that seemed to be playing a game. On the other side of the picture, there was a note stating that the card was an invitation.

Chikane quickly finished with her invitation and placed it inside of her blouse and close to her heart. Leaving the supplies on her bed, she left to eat breakfast downstairs. Although the day seemed to be starting out perfect, she had a very odd feeling that something bad was going to happen that day. Chikane was smart, though, and wouldn't let the feeling get the best of her. She would make sure that she would never feel the way she had felt before.

The school day was off to an odd start. After being there merely minutes, already something rather exciting, or at least exciting for her, had happened. While traveling up the steps of the school, she noticed Himeko, the very person she wanted to talk to, right in front of her. Just then Himeko was shoved. She began to fall. Everything seemed a blur as Chikane suddenly found herself gaining an adrenaline rush as she desperately ran to catch Himeko. Not realizing that the most of the school was watching, she embraced Himeko. When realization finally hit her, she released the girl and whispered something into her ear before leaving. Lunch would be interesting that day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again we shall be thrown into depression... Sorry for another late and short update.

Warnings: Self-injury, depression

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.

* * *

She had known all day that something bad was going to happen. Not only did she feel it in her gut but also she felt it in nature itself. The roses and trees in the rose garden begged her to stay as soon as she had come upon them. They were her guardians. Maybe if she had listened to them, nothing bad might have happened. But, nevertheless, she did not listen and ended in a world of hurt.

Lunch time was here and Chikane found herself completely alone in the garden. As the minutes passed, her curiosity built up. "Where could she possibly be?" she wondered. Just as she was getting up to look for Himeko, all of nature went against her. Suddenly a gust of wind blew, knocking down a branch of the tree to block her path. Chikane thought nothing of it and continued her way out. Thorns on the roses clung to her, trying to pull her back inside but Chikane continued with determination to find her new friend.

On and on she wondered around the premises. It seemed as though society itself had vanished today. Chikane had absolutely no idea what had happened in the short amount of time that had passed that would lead to everyone disappearing.

She decided to look around for a few more minutes before giving up. This was yet another mistake. Just as she passed a beautiful fountain, there was a section of woods. While her senses seemed to be at their best, she heard some faint whispering and looked over only to find Himeko, along with the well known Oogami Souma.

"Himeko, I have known you for a long time now. I have been needing to tell you something," he breathed into her ear. "I love you, Himeko." At that point he gently lifted her head with a single finger and placed his lips against hers.

Chikane stood catatonically. Her legs and eyes screamed for her to move. Unwillingly, she let them take control of her body. She could not feel her legs begin to move nor her eyes swell up with tears. Unknowingly, she sprinted back to her garden, welcomed back by the now sorrowful nature. It seemed to mock her in an "I told you" sort of way.

As she lent against the tree, she once again pulled out her once forgotten tool. She pulled it across her skin, going deeper than she had ever gone before. After a long and beautiful cut, she admired her work. "I am extremely sorry Himeko…but you made me do this," she whispered to herself.

Blood continued to pour out as her sanity began to decline. With every ounce of blood she traveled farther and farther into a world known only to her. Slowly, her eyes started to burn from all the tears. "My beautiful roses, how could I have ever doubted you…" she wondered as she fell into a deep and, hopefully to her, seemingly unending sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This will be the shortest chapter ever. I'm really sorry for being gone so long. But now I'm back and ready to update as much as possible. It may be very infrequent though. I am quite busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko

A horrid feeling spread across her skin. The cold gripped her, refusing to let go. The distinct smell of iron found its way into her nose. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal nothing but darkness. _Am I dead? Please, tell me it's true. Wait, no. I-I can't be alive. But, I can… feel? _The once flowing fluid, she could feel it again. _No. Please no. I was supposed to die._

Slowly, her hand reached out. The grass, cold and full of dew, proved her hated reality. She was still alive. _No! I refuse to live like this again. Every single time I begin to hope, to become infatuated... I am crushed! Every single time... _Unwillingly, she moved to lean against the tree. _Perhaps sleep will take me tonight._ With this thought she closed her eyes longing to reach permanent darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.

* * *

_Soft... moist… velvet… perfect… Dreams are quite amazing. Wait, why can I feel my arms? I'm, awake? Then who is…? _Chikane's eyes opened and were at once met with the beautiful view of someone she would never expect.

"Chikane-sama? Are you awake?" the sweet, adorable voice questioned.

"Himeko? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. I-I was so scared you would try something, and then I came here and…" Sniffle.

"Himeko, I'm okay now. See?" Achingly, Chikane began to sit up. Now her eyes were finally opened. She could see everything, including the tears flowing from Himeko's eyes. Guilt swept over herself and she quickly hugged onto the smaller girl. "I'm so sorry, Himeko, I just… I saw you with Oogami, and I-I thought I… I know I haven't known you long but… When I met you, I just thought… you were perfect. I-I didn't want to lose you."

"Why do I feel like I love you? I feel like I've felt this pain, this…loosing you, before." Himeko pulled back from the hug and made her daring move; she gently moved her lips against Chikane's.

Soon, both of the girls had needed to part for air. "I don't know." Chikane stated.

A moment of quite passed between them.

"All I know for sure is that kissing you feels right, like it was meant to be. And if that means anything, then I'll give up this habit for you. I'll live, for you."

Desperate lips met once again.

* * *

A/N: I'm horribly sorry for taking so long. So, I decided to end it here. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I didn't want to take forever to get past block to be able to write more for everyone. Anyways, I hope you liked it at least a little. I'm going to stick to one shots from now on...


End file.
